Déliquescence
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Deathfic - Destiel] Sam avait lâché son arme, ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, ça avait fait rire Dean. Ce n'était vraiment rien. Qui aurait pu penser que ça deviendrait quelque chose? Que ça annonçait le pire? Pas lui.


**Titre : **Déliquescence

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Note : **spoils jusqu'à la saison 9

* * *

Ca n'avait été qu'un moment particulièrement stupide, un moment dont son frère en riait encore deux heures après. Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes, ça avait été un peu surprenant mais ça n'avait pas mérité de s'en inquiéter.

Sam tenait son arme et celle-ci lui avait échappé des mains, pendant deux secondes ses doigts avaient desserré sa prise et elle était tombée par terre. Ca ne les avait même pas mis en danger parce que Dean avait déjà tué le monstre. Sam s'était baissé, avait ramassé l'arme et son frère l'avait traité de chasseur à la manque qui ne savait pas garder son arme dans sa main.

Et ce fut tout. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Qui aurait cru que ce n'était que le début ?

xxx

Des _semaines_ plus tard, Sam n'arriva pas à attraper les clés de l'Impala quand Dean lui lança.

\- Bah alors réveille toi Sammy ! C'est moi qui suis saoul et c'est toi qui n'a plus de réflexe !

Sam soupira et se baissa pour les ramasser, puis il regarda sa main fautive, celle qui n'avait pas attrapé les clés et serra ses doigts, puis les desserra. Il ressentit quelques fourmillements rien de plus.

xxx

Des jours après, Sam se massait les doigts depuis bien dix minutes essayant de faire partir les fourmis dans sa main. Il fini par lâcher l'affaire et attrapa sa fourchette pour manger sa salade. Elle lui échappa des mains.

xxx

Quelques temps plus tard, cette fois-ci quand l'arme lui échappa, quand ses doigts arrêtèrent de presser dessus comme ils auraient dû le faire, Sam sentit un frisson glaciale lui remonter dans le dos. Il se baissa et se retrouva incapable de la récupérer, elle lui glissait entre les doigts comme si elle avait été recouverte de savon. Il se serait cru dans un cartoon et aurait pu en rire, si la situation n'avait pas commencé à _carrément_ lui faire peur. Et alors que son frère revenait vers lui, en souriant, prêt à se moquer, Sam insistait, se battait contre sa main, serra ses doigts et l'arme tomba. A nouveau.

Il leva des yeux tellement affolés vers Dean que cela lui coupa l'envie de plaisanter.

xxx

C'était peut-être un sort, une malédiction, un mauvais tour. C'était peut-être rien. La preuve après une bonne nuit de repos, Sam n'eut plus aucun problème pour tenir son arme, sa fourchette, n'importe quoi.

\- J'ai paniqué pour rien, dit-il à son frère pour le rassurer, peut-être que c'était justement à cause de la panique.

Mais Dean fixait ses mains comme si elles étaient devenues violettes.

\- C'est sûrement rien.

\- Ouais, fini par dire Dean pas convaincu.

xxx

C'était comme quand il arrivait quelque chose à Sam, Dean l'observait tout le temps. Tout le temps. Et le moindre geste bizarre et inquiétant il le notait.

\- Sam, ça va ?

\- Arrête de faire ça Dean.

\- De faire quoi ?

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter et de vouloir me protéger. Je vais bien. Je sais prendre soin de moi.

Dean fixa un moment la bière que Sam avait renversée :

\- T'en es sûr ?

Sam s'agaça et quitta le bar.

xxx

Sam accepta que son frère l'emmène à l'hôpital quand il se mit à avoir l'impression d'être sur un bateau tellement ça tanguait quand il marchait. La sensation ne dura pas, une fois à l'hôpital elle avait déjà disparu, mais pour faire plaisir à Dean, il accepta de faire des tests. Pour le rassurer. _Puisque je te dis que tout va bien, j'ai peut-être juste un rhume, avoir la tête qui tourne un peu ne mérite pas tous ces stupides examens_.

Il avait hâte que les médecins leur donnent les résultats qu'il puisse se moquer de Dean. Passer à autre chose. Aller chasser.

xxx

Dean ne comprit rien au jargon du médecin qui leur présenta les résultats. Il évoqua des noms incompréhensibles, des noms moches et détestables qu'il s'empressa d'oublier. Il filtra les donnés, ne retint que deux choses.

C'était incurable. Il n'existait pas de remèdes.

C'était dégénératif. L'état de Sam allait se détériorer. Puis il allait mourir.

Son petit frère qui menait une vie dangereuse tous les jours, qu'il avait ramené près de lui au prix de son âme, qui était toujours là même après des années de chasses. Son petit frère qu'il avait trahit et donné en proie à un ange pour qu'il vive, ce petit frère là allait mourir d'une bête maladie ? Quelle mauvaise blague.

xxx

\- Salut Cas, t'aurais pas deux minutes à me consacrer ? J'ai besoin de toi. Genre, j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de toi.

\- Hello, Dean.

Jamais ces sons n'avaient été si doux à ses oreilles. Dean n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être un jour plus heureux de voir Cas qu'il ne l'était déjà quand il apercevait un bout de son trench-coat.

\- Cas… Sourit-il.

L'ange avait retrouvé sa Grâce, il allait soigner Sam, tout irait bien.

Sam accepta d'essayer bien entendu. Il était encore assommé par la nouvelle, comme si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, comme s'il était un peu entrain de rêver. On n'avait pas une maladie incurable juste parce qu'un jour on lâchait son arme, n'est ce pas ? Une maladie qui allait le tuer à petit feu, comme s'il se voyait tomber dans un trou au ralentit pour, au final, entendre ses os s'entrechoquer à l'atterrissage.

Castiel posa deux doigts sur son front. D'habitude, ce genre de choses, lui prenait deux secondes, au bout de dix minutes, Cas était toujours là.

\- Cas ? Fini par interroger Sam.

L'ange ne réagit pas. Il lui fallu encore au moins dix minutes avant qu'il n'enlève enfin ses doigts et dise :

\- Je crois que c'est bon.

\- Tu crois ?

Castiel hocha la tête :

\- J'ai réparé les dégâts. Ca devrait aller.

\- Ca devrait ?

L'ange acquiesça à nouveau. Dean qui était là fronça les sourcils :

\- Je capte pas Cas, c'est bon ou pas ? Tu viens de guérir Sammy ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté puis répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai fais.

\- Putain Cas tu peux être plus précis ?

\- J'ai réparé les dégâts provoqués par la maladie, il devrait aller mieux.

\- Donc il est guéri ? Insista Dean.

L'ange resta silencieux, l'air grave. Sam eut l'impression de réellement commencer à tomber. Dean devint furieux :

\- Je t'ai demandé de le guérir.

\- Dean…

\- Guéri le ! Guéri le Cas, fais ton truc magique ! Je te demande pas de le réparer mais de le guérir.

Castiel eut l'air très triste.

\- Il y a des choses que même un ange ne peut pas faire Dean.

\- Alors je dois demander à qui hein ?

\- Dieu.

\- Génial !

Dean quitta la pièce en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. Cas regarda un moment la porte fermée, tristement, Sam lui rappela sa présence en demandant :

\- Mais tu as réparé les dégâts non ? Ca va aller mieux donc ?

Castiel se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête :

\- Pour un temps.

Sam ferma les yeux très fort essayant de se réveiller en bonne santé.

\- Pour un temps, murmura-t-il.

\- Jusqu'à ce que ton état recommence à se dégrader.

\- J'avais compris Cas.

\- Je suis désolé Sam.

Sam secoua doucement la tête, assommé. Il regarda ses mains et les ouvrit puis les referma. Pendant combien de temps pourrait-il accomplir ce simple geste ?

xxx

Castiel lui offrit environ six mois. Six mois où lui et Dean guettèrent le moment horrible où tout basculerait. Au bout du troisième mois ils étaient déjà entrain d'espérer de toutes leurs forces que finalement l'ange avait guéri Sammy. Cinquième moi, Sam avait envie d'y croire, tellement, tellement. Il n'avait pas envie de se voir chuter, il n'avait pas envie d'assister à sa propre mort, et surtout il ne voulait pas voir son frère sombrer avec lui.

C'est pourquoi quand le livre lui échappa des mains, six mois plus tard, il fut heureux que Dean ne soit pas là. Il pourrait lui cacher. Lui cacher au moins un temps. Voir Dean lui sourire, lui taper sur l'épaule et dire _« moi je te dis que Cas t'a guéri, il est plus fort qu'il ne le pense »_, le voir y croire ou essayer d'y croire.

xxx

Trois mois. Il réussit à lui cacher la vérité pendant trois mois, trois mois de pris. Puis il trébucha sur la chaise, devant Dean. Il essaya d'en rire, de dire qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi, mais Dean ne fut pas dupe, pas une seule seconde. Et Sam vit le visage de son frère se décomposer en comprenant.

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il.

Sam fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas :

\- De quoi tu parles Dean ?

\- Putain, Sam, depuis quand ?

Sam soupira puis avoua :

\- Trois mois.

\- Trois putains de mois que tu me caches ça ? T'en es au symptôme du monde qui tangue hein ? C'est pour ça que tu as trébuché.

Sam hocha doucement la tête et Dean fronça les sourcils :

\- Il faut appeler Cas, il t'a réparé ça une fois, il le fera encore. Dix fois même, mille fois. Il peut pas te guérir, mais il peut te réparer.

Dean appela Cas.

Cas vint, mais fut inutile.

\- Je ne peux rien faire cette fois-ci.

\- Pourquoi ? S'énerva Dean.

\- Les os de Sam sont entrain de se détériorer Dean, j'ai déjà utilisé tout ce qu'il restait d'eux pour les reconstituer avec ma Grâce, je ne peux plus rien faire, je ne peux pas reconstituer quelque chose à partir de rien.

Sam se leva et quitta la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Dean en voulu à Cas de se montrer aussi inutile, il lui en voulu et lui demanda de partir. Castiel fut très triste, mais obéit.

xxx

Vint le moment où Sam fut obliger de rester à l'hôpital, parce que son état se dégradait, parce qu'il devait y recevoir son traitement, parce que c'était plus prudent tout simplement.

Bientôt Sam ne put plus se lever sans avoir l'impression de sentir la terre tourner. Comme s'il était saoul sans arrêt, sauf que la sensation n'avait rien d'agréable. Dean le forçait à se mettre debout, Dean refusait de le voir couché sans arrêt, comme s'il acceptait la situation.

\- Bas-toi, disait-il, te laisse pas faire.

Et Sam obéissait, il se levait. Il y mettait toutes ses forces, il s'y épuisait. Il tenait debout, il marchait, il courrait même s'il le fallait. Pour tenir, pour que son frère tienne.

Il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement, la maladie ne le détruirait pas, pas si vite. Pas comme ça.

La volonté était quelque chose de bizarre, elle convainquait mieux que personne le corps et le cerveau humain qu'il allait bien et Sam en avait de la volonté. La volonté de se battre, de vivre, survivre à cette putain maladie. C'était comme une chasse, une chasse contre lui-même. Alors il se tint debout, il tint sa fourchette tout seul, il donna l'impression de guérir et même les médecins furent surpris de voir que la maladie sembla ralentir, voir reculer.

\- Bas-toi, te laisse pas faire, répétait Dean.

Et Sam se battait.

\- Je suis fier de toi.

Et Sam se battait encore plus.

xxx

Dean passait toutes ses journées à l'hôpital, tous les jours c'était la même routine. Il arrivait, se plaignait des petits déjeuners infâmes de l'hôpital et discutait avec son frère. Puis tous les deux sortaient dans le parc où Sam marchait avec lui. La plupart du temps ils discutaient, des fois ils restaient simplement silencieux.

Et puisque Sam se portait si bien, Dean lui proposa un matin d'aller jouer au basket sur le terrain de l'hôpital. En guise de terrain il s'agissait en fait d'une petite plateforme de béton, où on avait installé un panier et peint un carré sur le sol. Ca suffirait.

\- Avec ta taille, tu pourrais bien devenir joueur de basket, sourit Dean alors que Sam mettait un panier.

\- J'aurais pu, fit Sam.

\- _Tu pourrais_, insista Dean en lui prenant le ballon et en dribblant jusqu'au panier envoyant le ballon à côté.

Sam se moqua de lui en le récupérant.

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense ? Fit Dean. Je me dis que quand tu seras guéri on pourrait arrêter la chasse. On l'a bien mérité non ? Tu pourrais retourner à Stanford et moi je viendrais avec toi.

\- A la fac ? S'amusa Sam.

\- Euh non… Mais on louerait un appartement, je trouverais un travail, on ramènerait des filles, on en trouverait des cool, on se marierait.

\- Ca va loin ton délire, rit Sam.

\- Ouais… On pourrait non ? Ca serait pas mal. Une vie tranquille et normale.

Sam mit un nouveau panier, rattrapa la balle et regarda son frère un instant. Il y avait tellement d'envie et d'espoir dans les yeux de Dean, Sam lui sourit et hocha la tête :

\- Ca sera chouette, dit-il.

Et Dean lui rendit son sourire.

Ils continuèrent la partie de basket et comme Sam se sentait vraiment bien, comme Sam n'abandonnait pas, même lui se disait qu'une vie tranquille avec son frère pourrait être bien.

xxx

L'après-midi ils se disputaient pour la télécommande de la télévision. Les journées étaient calmes, apaisantes, les médecins perplexes. Dean leur aurait dit que c'était parce qu'ils avaient vaincu pire que ça si on lui avait demandé, ils avaient toujours trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir, _toujours_. Sam s'en sortirait.

\- Tu peux pas regarder Dr Sexy, Dean. C'est ma télé, je mets ce que je veux.

\- J'en ai marre de tes émissions chiantes.

\- Ce sont des missions éducatives et culturelles.

\- Dr Sexy aussi c'est éducatif, fit Dean avec un petit air malicieux.

Sam soupira mais de façon amusée puis lui donna la télécommande pour le laisser s'abrutir. Il avait son ordinateur et des livres.

Cette maladie avait presque quelque chose de bon, les deux frères étaient proches et soudés comme jamais. Ils se parlaient, ils riaient ensemble, ils passaient des moments vraiment apaisants, comme ils n'en avaient plus eu depuis vraiment longtemps.

\- Même leurs tartes ne sont pas bonnes, râla Dean, comment on peut rater des tartes ?

\- Ils ratent leur salade alors… Fit Sam en mâchonnant sa salade avec un air assez peu ravi.

\- Bon c'est décidé, quand tu sors d'ici on va rattraper ça !

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Je rêve d'un hamburger bien gras.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, sourit Sam.

La situation était tellement bizarre, que les choses évoluaient. Dean se confiait plus qu'avant. Des fois tous les deux partageaient des anecdotes de leur enfance, des fois Dean parlait de certaines de ses pensés. Et Sam souriait en l'écoutant, content que son frère puisse un peu parler de lui et de ses sentiments.

\- Et pour Cas ? Demanda Sam une fois.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de Cas ? Fit Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne l'as pas rappelé, tu devrais peut-être non ? Il doit attendre que tu l'appelles.

\- Il s'est montré inutile sur ce coup là, s'agaça Dean.

\- Il a fait de son mieux, tu sais. Et je vais mieux non ? Appelle le.

Dean grimaça :

\- Je vois pas pourquoi.

\- Il ne te manque pas ? Demanda Sam.

Dean regarda attrapa la télécommande de la télé et l'alluma :

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une série vachement bien à cette heure là, ce sera plus intéressant que ta conversation ennuyante.

Apparemment, Dean n'était pas encore prêt à parler de tout.

xxx

Dean commença à s'impatienter. Sam continuait de faire des examens, de toute évidence il allait mieux. Il marchait sans perdre l'équilibre, il tenait sa fourchette tout seul, il n'avait mal nulle part, et la maladie ne progressait plus.

\- Pourquoi ils ne te laissent pas rentrer ?

\- Ils veulent être sûr que tout va bien.

\- Tout va bien okay ? Tout va bien.

Sam hocha la tête et posa sa main sur le bras de son frère :

\- Oui tout va bien. Ils vont sûrement me laisser bientôt partir.

Dean fixa Sam puis fini par acquiescer.

\- Bientôt.

xxx

Une semaine qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation, les médecins continuaient de vouloir garder Sam et Dean ronchonnait. Ils étaient entrain de marcher dehors et discutaient :

\- Si tu avais vu cette fille, toi aussi tu aurais craqué j'en suis sûr.

\- Hm hm.

\- Du coup t'imagine bien que j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, ricana Dean.

Sam hocha la tête en souriant. Dean aurait voulu pouvoir rester toutes les nuits à l'hôpital, mais Sam était content qu'il ne puisse pas, qu'il aille plutôt s'amuser. Il savait que Dean se forçait un peu, qu'il parlait de cette fille comme si son frère n'était pas à l'hôpital entrain d'attendre que les médecins se décident à le dire guéri. Mais au moins, il souriait.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air si fatigué, fit Sam.

\- Elle a rechargé mes piles.

Sam roula des yeux :

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, je ne veux surtout rien savoir.

Dean rit. Et Sam posa ses mains sur ses oreilles comme pour se les boucher. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Sam baissa les bras.

\- Bon et toi t'as fais un bon gros dodo papy Sammy ?

\- Aha moque toi, on dort pas si bien à l'hôpital, t'as toujours une infirmière pour venir te réveiller.

\- Une infirmière hein ? Je t'envie tu sais !

Sam lui donna un petit coup d'épaule :

\- Tu sais qu'il y en a une qui m'a demandé c'était qui le beau jeune homme qui était toujours à mon chevêt.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Quand j'ai répondu que t'étais mon frère, elle m'a demandé si mon frère avait un numéro.

Dean eut un grand sourire bête, tout flatté qu'il était. Sam fut amusé par son comportement, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur… Rien.

Son frère le rattrapa et essaya d'en plaisanter, de faire comme si ça ne signifiait rien du tout :

\- Eh ben alors, c'est moi qui bois et c'est toi qui es saoul !

Sam rit et se recula pour se remettre debout, mais sans même avoir besoin de faire un pas il se sentit tomber à nouveau, comme si on le poussait. Dean le rattrapa à nouveau :

\- Allez Sam, qu'est ce que tu nous fais ? Tiens toi debout.

Sa voix était déjà plus urgente, moins amusé. Sam essaya de se tenir droit, mais le monde ne voulait pas tenir en place et il s'écroula une troisième fois, toujours dans les bras de Dean qui le serra fort contre lui.

\- Ca va aller Sam. Tu es juste fatigué. Tu sais, à cause des infirmières.

Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne croyait à cette explication.

xxx

Sam pu regagner sa chambre en chaise roulante. Dean essayait d'en rire, de l'appeler l'homme-à-quatre-roues, de faire comme si ce n'était pas terrible. Sam lui-même lui souriait, lui assurait que ça allait, que tout allait bien.

Les médecins confirmèrent que rien n'allait bien, après de nouveaux examens et radios, ils annoncèrent que la maladie progressait de nouveau, qu'elle gagnait du terrain.

Sam eut l'impression de voir Dean rétrécir, ou devenir transparent.

xxx

La maladie progressait certes, mais Sam continua de se battre, il essaya de remarcher, mais c'était tout simplement impossible, alors il décida que marcher n'était pas si important, il pouvait toujours rouler.

\- Dean je suis sûr que je te bas à la course avec mes quatre roues.

Dean bien sûr n'avait pas envie de jouer, ni de rire, mais Sam ne voulait pas abandonner. Il voulait revoir le sourire de son frère et l'entendre plaisanter.

\- Allez Dean, bouge toi où je te roule dessus !

Dean donna un coup de pied dans les roues de la chaise :

\- C'est ça ! J'y crois.

Sam fit tourner sa chaise avec les boutons – c'était une électrique, il n'avait plus assez de force pour tourner lui-même les roues – puis s'avança vers Dean et lui écrabouilla le pied :

\- Putain ça fait super mal, cria Dean en attrapant son pied quand son frère recula.

Et Sam éclata de rire :

\- Désolé, désolé, je ne voulais pas vraiment te rouler dessus.

Dean secoua la tête et eut un petit sourire :

\- Connard.

\- Idiot.

xxx

L'ambiance était toujours un peu gâchée par cette putain d'ombre envahissante, par cette maladie penchée comme une faucheuse au dessus de l'épaule de Sam.

\- Toi tu as un ange sur ton épaule, chacun sa marque.

Ca ne fit pas rire Dean.

xxx

Sam continuait d'essayer de sourire, de se battre, de plaisanter. Il y avait presque quelque chose de rassurant avec le fait qu'il pouvait à peine marcher ou manger tout seul, mais qu'il pouvait encore rire et entraîner son frère avec lui. Même s'il savait que Dean se forçait, même s'il savait qu'il se forçait lui-même. Ils passaient moins de temps dehors, Sam restait plus souvent couché sur son lit, et perdait des forces un peu plus chaque jour. Mais il tenait bon, il tenait bon, il n'avait pas fini d'essayer de vivre, de faire un pied de nez à la maladie.

Dean passait ses nuits à chercher une solution. Un faiseur de miracles, quelqu'un de plus fort que Cas, quelque chose de magique. Qui soignerait son frère. Il cherchait même Dieu, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il ne priait pas.

Il faisait croire à son frère qu'il allait voir des filles et que c'est pour ça qu'il avait des cernes, et Sam n'était pas dupe mais faisait comme si.

\- Comment elle s'appelait cette nuit ?

\- Jeannine. Ou Johana, je ne sais plus. Mais si t'avais vu la taille de ses… Sourit Dean en faisant un geste montrant des seins énormes.

Sam eut un petit rire. C'était des mensonges, mais ce n'était pas grave, ils se souriaient.

xxx

Dean parlait, Sam l'écoutait.

\- Papa était vraiment furieux, j'aurais voulu devenir une souris et aller me planquer dans un trou.

Sam sourit, son frère lui racontait une anecdote sur lui, sur des choses dont il ne se rappelait plus parce qu'il était trop petit. Comme cette fois là où il avait emmené Sam en cachette au parc, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir. Mais Sam avait insisté pour faire de la balançoire et Dean avait cédé.

\- Papa était peut-être furieux, mais toi tu avais vraiment rit aux éclats quand je t'avais poussé presque jusqu'au ciel.

\- Tu parles, je suis sûr que j'ai pas dépassé trente centimètres du sol.

\- Pour toi c'était le ciel okay ? Ne gâche pas mon histoire.

Sam hocha la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ca valait le coup, sourit Dean.

\- Ouais.

Puis un silence nostalgique s'installa avant que Dean ne reprenne :

\- Tu sais que papa nous as enfermé après ça.

Sam ne s'en souvenait pas mais ça ne l'étonnait pas.

\- Ca n'a pas duré longtemps, mais on ne pouvait vraiment plus sortir…

\- Dean… Coupa soudainement Sam avec une voix horriblement effrayée.

Dean eut un tel frisson qu'il préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu :

\- … Pour le coup. Plus de balançoire donc.

\- Dean, répéta Sam.

Et Dean fut obligé de demander :

\- Quoi ?

\- Dean… Dean… La panique dans la voix de Sam donnait tellement froid à Dean.

\- Quoi Sam ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sam commença à se tourner dans tous les sens et à bouger ses mains en face de lui :

\- Dean, je ne vois plus rien. Dean… Dean je ne vois plus rien.

La terre s'était ouverte sous leur pied et ils continuaient de tomber, tomber, encore et encore.

Dean attrapa la main de Sam et la serra de toutes ses forces :

\- Je suis là Sam, je suis là.

Mais la panique de Sam ne s'arrêta pas, elle ne s'arrêta pas.

\- Je ne vois plus rien Dean.

Il était aveugle.

xxx

Les médecins furent formels, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Sam ne retrouverait jamais la vue et Dean avait cassé la chaise de la chambre de Sam contre le mur, tellement l'impuissance le bouffait.

xxx

Sam arrêta de se battre, parce qu'il n'était même pas capable de voir contre quoi, contre qui, il se battait. La colère s'infiltra dans tout son corps, il refusa de manger la bouffe de merde de l'hôpital, jeta son plateau par terre avec les seuls force qu'il lui restait. Il était furieux et ne pouvait même pas taper contre quelque chose parce qu'il était _trop_ faible. Et cela nourrissait sa colère, il était comme un serpent qui se mord la queue.

Bordel, n'avait-il pas déjà assez bouffé de merde dans sa vie pour en plus subir ça ? Il ne voyait plus rien, il avait même du mal à bouger, il n'allait même plus aux toilettes, on le lavait directement sur le lit. C'était pire que de l'humiliation et il ne pouvait même pas voir le regard de pitié qu'on devait lui lancer.

Il aurait voulu se lever et frapper quelque chose de toutes ses forces, il aurait voulu hurler, taper quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait rien faire et la colère le consumait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il subir ça ? Il aurait mille fois préféré crever d'une blessure au cours d'une chasse, ou plus glorieusement en sauvant son grand frère par exemple. Il avait la rage contre cette putain d'injustice.

Son frère était toujours là, venait toujours, ne pouvait pas l'apaiser, ne pouvait rien faire. Il se contentait de tenir sa main parce qu'il savait que Sam voulait le sentir près de lui, et c'était tout.

Sam dans toute sa colère serrait les doigts de son frère de toutes ses forces, et c'était à peine s'il les serrait en vérité. Dean en revanche lui broyait les doigts, et quelque part ça lui faisait du bien.

\- Dean approche toi.

Dean obéit et Sam leva sa main vers lui, le cherchant quelque part sans le trouver. Dean prit la main levée de Sam et la posa sur sa joue.

\- Je suis là Sammy.

Et Sam utilisa ses deux mains pour palper le visage de son frère, pour le toucher, pour le sentir, savoir qu'il était là, sentir sa tristesse et son inquiétude sous ses doigts. Ses rides, ses cernes et ses lèvres tirées vers le bas. C'était rassurant.

\- Dean…

\- Hm ?

\- Essaie de sourire.

Dean essaya et c'était catastrophique, mais Sam sentit ses lèvres s'étirer sous ses doigts dans une mimique de sourire qui ne dura que quelques secondes. La colère de Sam s'évanouit, comme si elle s'était épuisée d'elle-même au bout d'un moment, comme si elle s'était évaporée. Elle laissa la place à une tristesse infinie.

\- Dean, tu devrais appeler Cas.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Il ne peut rien faire, il ne peut pas t'aider.

\- Non, il ne peut pas m'aider, répéta Sam. Mais tu devrais l'appeler quand même…

Dean soupira, Sam sentit ses joues se dégonflés sous ses doigts.

\- On verra Sam, on verra.

xxx

Sam attendait la nuit pour laisse le désespoir l'envahir, tellement de tristesse que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et qu'il se mettait à chialer comme un gosse. Et il s'en fichait parce qu'il n'avait plus que ça pour lui, ses larmes. Il en avait marre, il aurait voulu mourir maintenant pour qu'il lui reste un semblant de dignité, pour qu'il ne se voit pas perdre encore autre chose. Il ne pouvait même plus voir son frère, il pouvait juste le toucher, essayer de deviner ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il lui cachait. Ses mains étaient devenus ses yeux mais il avait beau s'accrocher à Dean, se cramponner à lui, il lui échappait. Il ne voyait plus ses sourcils se lever, se froncer, sa moue mécontente, il n'était plus capable de décrypter ses mensonges. Il devinait juste son inquiétude.

Sam ne pleurait que la nuit, et faisait semblant devant Dean. D'être motivé, de continuer. Il gardait sa main dans la sienne, ou demandait pour toucher son visage, il venait coller son front contre le sien. Ironiquement ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches physiquement que maintenant, l'ombre de la mort les rapprochait et les séparait tout en même temps. Dean se laissait toucher sans rien dire, rien à foutre de l'espace personnel, rien à foutre de tout. C'était même lui qui attrapait les mains de Sam pour les mettre sur ses joues, lui qui posait les siennes sur celles de Sam et qui fermait les yeux pour essayer de voir à sa façon, pour comprendre ses sensations et sa douleur.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir frangin. Jurait-il.

Sam ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre.

xxx

Des fois il craquait juste après le départ de Dean. Son frère lui disait au revoir, ouvrait la porte, sortait, la refermait. Sam fondait en larmes, incapable de se retenir, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Il lâchait tout, ouvrait les vanes.

Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour Dean ferait semblant de partir, qu'il assisterait à tout. Qu'il aurait le cœur brisé, le corps en morceau, l'âme charcuté. Dean quitta la pièce quand une infirmière y entra et c'était comme s'il y avait un tremblement de terre sous ses pieds.

Incapable de supporter la douleur de son petit frère, incapable de l'accepter, il tomba sur le siège de son Impala plus qu'il ne s'y assit, et il pria.

\- Castiel j'ai besoin de toi, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu viennes, il faut que tu viennes.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Cas était là. Dean regarda l'ange et murmura :

\- Il faut que tu me portes Cas, parce que moi je peux plus.

Cas hocha la tête :

\- Je te porterai Dean.

xxx

Après les larmes vint la résignation. Il allait mourir. Voilà. C'était la fin, il avait eu une vie drôlement bizarre, pas super tranquille mais un peu plus intéressante que d'autres. Sam avait eut le meilleur des frères, ça au moins il en était sûr. Il ne regrettait pas d'être parti avec lui, d'avoir été à ses côtés, il aurait aimé qu'ils se disputent moins des fois, mais heureusement ils étaient encore ensemble, à se soutenir. Il aimait son frère, plus que tout au monde, et il était sûr que bien peu de frères n'avaient la chance d'être proches comme Dean et lui.

Franchement quel frère vendrait son âme pour l'autre ?

Et maintenant qu'il était résigné, qu'il n'était plus en colère, plus triste, même plus effrayé, il savait qu'il devait aider Dean. Qu'il devait l'aider à surmonter ça, qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans être sûr que ça irait pour son frère, qu'il s'en sortirait. Dean devait passer au dessus de sa mort et profiter de sa vie. C'était son dernier souhait avant de quitter ce monde.

Quand Dean vint avec Cas, Sam sourit. Il sourit sereinement pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il demanda à toucher Castiel et Cas se laissa faire.

\- Eh Cas ! J'ai un truc à te demander, Dit-il alors qu'il avait ses deux mains sur ses joues.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sam ?

Sam approcha le visage de Cas du sien, parla à son oreille :

\- Prends soin de mon frère s'il te plait. Prends soin de lui.

La main de Cas se posa sur son front, et pendant quelques secondes Sam eut l'impression qu'un courant chaud passait dans son corps. Cas essayait de le guérir, sans en être capable.

\- Je prendrai soin de lui Sam, je te le promets.

Dean roula des yeux :

\- Eh ! je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul !

Sam rit. Doucement.

_ Menteur._

Cas se recula ensuite, mais il resta présent dans un coin de la pièce, silencieux. Il laissa les deux frères ensemble. Sam toucha longtemps le visage de son frère avant de parler, vraiment longtemps. Il avait la sensation que c'était la dernière fois qu'il « le voyait ». Dean ne fit même pas de remarque. Au bout d'un moment il posa son front contre celui de son frère et le toucha à son tour.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sam ? Finit-il par demander sachant instinctivement que son frère voulait lui parler.

\- Dean, promet moi quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Promet moi de ne rien faire pour me ramener.

\- Sammy…

\- Promet-le moi Dean, promet moi que tu ne feras rien. Je vais mourir, laisse juste tomber d'accord ?

\- Je ne peux pas Sammy.

\- Tu le peux Dean. S'il te plaît, promet-le moi. Ne tente rien, ne me ramène pas, ne fais rien. Vis ta vie.

Sam sentit les traits de Dean se crisper sous ses doigts, les mains de son frère appuyer plus fort sur ses joues.

\- Je t'en prie Dean, promet-le moi.

La voix de son frère ne fut qu'un souffle, de rage et d'impuissance, une promesse faite contre son âme.

\- Je te le promets Sammy. Je ne tenterai rien, je te le promets.

Sam sourit et passa ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras :

\- Merci.

Dean resta silencieux. S'il parlait, il pleurait. Il préféra se taire.

\- Dean, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu n'es pas seul du tout.

Dean passa ses bras autour de Sam et ils restèrent très longtemps ainsi, l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je t'aime frangin. Dit Sam.

xxx

Et ce fut une des dernières choses qu'il put dire. Pas tout à fait la dernière, presque. Parce qu'après en parlant, il se retrouva incapable de dire des mots, d'être cohérent. Il n'arrivait plus à causer. Son frère parla pour lui. Cas toujours là, dans la pièce, les entourant de sa chaleur d'ange.

Puis l'état de Sam se dégrada de plus en plus, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il bavait.

Putain, _il bavait_.

Dean fini par le prendre dans ses bras, par le serrer fort, trop fort sans doute.

\- Putain Sam. Ne me laisse pas.

Sam resta sans bouger, parce que son cerveau s'était trop dégradé, qu'il ne devait même pas comprendre ce que Dean lui disait, même pas sûr qu'il comprenne que c'était Dean.

\- Sam… Gémit Dean.

Il n'obtint pas de réaction et il le serra encore plus fort :

\- Sam je t'aime tu sais ? Tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Je sais que tu peux encore me comprendre, je le sais. Alors sache le. Que je t'aime et que je suis fier de toi.

Et Sam l'avait sûrement compris, parce qu'il posa sa main dans son dos. Dans un ultime geste de tendresse.

xxx

Dean s'était endormi. Normal puisqu'il ne dormait presque plus. Son corps s'était mis en pause tout seul. Il tenait toujours la main de Sam dans la sienne, il ne la lâchait presque plus jamais. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, encore tout tombant de fatigue, il soupira :

\- Eh ! Sammy, fallait pas me laisser dormir, je suis pas si fatigué que ça hein. Je peux encore te parler.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et Dean se frotta les yeux avec sa main libre :

\- Bah alors frangin, toi aussi tu t'es endormi ?

Dean serra plus fort sa main, quelque chose de glacial était entrain de s'infiltrer dans son cœur :

\- Sam ?

Il secoua son frère, si lourd tout à coup. Si froid.

\- Sam ? Eh Sammy ! Debout maintenant, je suis réveillé, Sammy !

Il le secoua plus fort, plus fort encore.

\- Sammy ! Appela-t-il et ses appels se transformèrent en cris. Sammy !

Dean eut l'impression que quelque chose lui arrachait le cœur :

\- Sammy je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, ouvre les. Tu peux pas partir maintenant, pas encore.

Dean le secoua de plus belle, en vain. Il avait beau s'en douter que ce moment arriverait, il avait beau s'y attendre, maintenant qu'il y était il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, il n'arrivait pas y croire. Ca faisait trop mal, beaucoup trop mal.

\- Sam ! Sam je t'en prie, encore un jour. Un seul jour. Sam je t'en supplie ne pars pas comme ça, ne me laisse pas. Sammy. Ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Mais Sam était parti.

Dean pleura à s'en déchirer le corps, il pleura et gémit, il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, comme il ne se l'était jamais permis. Il pleura en serrant son frère dans ses bras, en criant pour le réveiller, pour l'appeler. Il pleura encore et encore persuadé qu'il n'arrêterait plus jamais de pleurer. Plus jamais.

Puis les médecins arrivèrent et il continua de pleurer, de serrer Sam, son petit frère. Son petit frère bon sang. Son tout petit frère putain.

Il l'avait presque élevé, il l'avait vu grandir, il l'avait sortit d'une maison en feu, il avait vendu son âme pour lui. Et là il était mort, contre lui, froid, et sans vie. Et Dean ne pouvait pas simplement le lâcher et arrêter de pleurer et dire _« okay c'est bon je reprends ma vie »_. Il devint complètement fou quand on essaya de le séparer de Sammy, il sortit son flingue et menaça les médecins. On préféra le laisser tranquille – et prévenir la police.

Dean s'en foutait. A force d'appeler son frère pour rien, il fini par appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas là, qui aurait dû être là, qui aurait dû !

\- Cas !

Il hurla le nom de l'ange :

\- Cas !

Et Cas apparu et posa sa main sur son épaule. Seulement à ce moment là Dean relâcha le corps sans vie de Sam et se jeta dans les bras de l'ange. Cas n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le serrer contre lui et de caresser ses cheveux dans un geste d'une extrême tendresse.

\- Je suis désolé Dean, j'étais partie accompagné ton frère et m'assurer qu'il aille bien au Paradis.

Dean appuya ses doigts dans le dos de Cas.

\- Il m'a demandé de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, qu'il allait bien. Que tu devais tenir ta promesse aussi. Il a dit que ça irait, que tu n'étais pas seul, que tu devais essayer d'être heureux même sans lui.

Dean aurait pu hurler de douleur en entendant les mots de Cas. A la place il se recula et frappa Castiel :

\- Pourquoi tu l'as emmené, pourquoi ? Tu aurais dû renfoncer son âme dans son corps de force.

\- C'est impossible ça, Dean.

Mais Dean frappa encore Cas et Cas le laissa faire. Les poings de Dean ne lui faisaient pas mal, c'était ses larmes qui le blessaient.

\- Te débarrasser de la faucheuse !

\- Alors une autre serait venue.

\- L'empêcher de partir.

\- Ca n'aurait pas été mieux Dean, il ne voulait pas devenir un fantôme.

Dean frappa encore une fois Cas à l'épaule puis son bras retomba, il laissa tomber. Il n'y avait rien eut à faire et il le savait. Il y eut tellement de désespoir inscrit sur son visage tout à coup que Cas le reprit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé Dean, si j'avais pu faire quelque chose, je l'aurais fait.

Les larmes continuèrent de couler des yeux de Dean. Il se sentit tellement vide tout à coup, tellement vide. Il n'avait plus envie de luter, contre rien. Il recula son visage et regarda Castiel.

\- Cas…

\- Dean.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé.

\- Ce n'est rien Dean.

Dean posa sa main sur sa joue. Puis il embrassa Castiel. Il l'embrassa encore et encore et encore. Il l'embrassa pour remplir ce vide et chasser ce désespoir qui s'emparait de tout son corps, il l'embrassait comme on embrasse quand on se sent condamné. Et Cas lui répondit. Tous les baisers de Dean trouvaient une réponse en Cas, un écho.

C'était le pire moment pour ça, le pire moment, mais il n'y avait pas non plus de meilleur moment. Parce que Dean n'avait plus rien à perdre, n'avait plus peur de rien, parce que Dean avait besoin que Cas lui insuffle de l'oxygène. Parce qu'il avait besoin qu'on l'aime et qu'on le porte et il n'y avait que Cas pour faire ça. Que Cas.

Et son frère avait raison, il n'était pas seul. Il n'était pas seul du tout. Mais ça ne le rendait pas plus heureux, ça ne lui faisait pas moins mal. Parce qu'il avait perdu son petit frère.

xxx

Ils avaient disparu avant que les flics n'arrivent. Cas avait transporté Dean et Sam ailleurs. Enfin ce qu'il restait de Sam. Dean était resté longtemps avec le corps de son petit frère, à lui parler, à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, à avouer des millions de trucs qu'il aurait dû avouer à Sam quand il était vivant.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux de Castiel. Tu le savais hein ?

Bien sûr que Sam le savait.

\- Ca fait de moi quelqu'un de bi, mais ça aussi tu le savais j'imagine.

Castiel n'était pas là, Dean lui avait demandé un moment seul à seul, même s'il savait que Sam n'était pas vraiment présent.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire Sammy maintenant ? Epouser l'ange et faire des bébés néphilim ? C'est ça que tu attends de moi ? Tu es au courant qu'on ne pourra pas faire de bébés ? Tu es au courant que tu me fais raconter vraiment n'importe quoi ?

Dean passa la main dans les cheveux de Sam :

\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire Sammy ?

Mais Dean connaissait déjà la réponse, Sam lui avait déjà dit.

_ Essayer d'être heureux, même sans lui. _

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer Sam. Tu vas atrocement me manquer tout le temps. Je vais te chercher partout, tu es au courant de ça ? Je vais vouloir te parler, je vais me sentir vide des millions de fois, je vais pleurer quand j'oublierai le son de ton rire, quand ton visage ne sera plus aussi clair dans mon esprit. Si j'avais su que ça arriverait je t'aurais fais rire plus souvent.

Il prit sa main, tellement froide :

\- Tu avais raison, je ne suis pas seul, tu ne me laisses pas seul, mais Sam… Tu vas me manquer à en crever. Chaque jour.

Dean ferma les yeux et les rouvrit :

\- Alors dis le moi, comment est-ce que je vais faire pour être heureux ? Comment est-ce que je vais y arriver ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, il n'y avait sans doute aucune réponse. C'était à lui de la trouver.

\- Connard.

Et Dean sentit son cœur se briser, parce que Sam resta tellement silencieux…

xxx

Dean regardait le corps de son frère brûler. Maintenant il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il ne pourrait pas le ramener. Ca faisait mal et sans doute que ça ferait toujours mal, qu'il n'y aurait rien qui pourrait guérir cette blessure, pas même l'alcool, pas même l'amour.

Cas tenait sa main, et leurs doigts étaient tellement emmêlés que Dean se disaient qu'il n'arriverait jamais à les démêler et à se séparer. L'ange lui avait promit qu'il allait rester avec lui, qu'ils allaient rester ensemble et Dean trouvait dommage qu'il faille en arriver là pour qu'enfin ils trouvent le moyen de rester l'un avec l'autre. Mais ça le touchait quand même. Il ne serait donc réellement pas seul, il aurait Cas pour le soutenir, pour le porter, pour lui apprendre à vivre et à être heureux sans Sam – si cela était réellement possible et Dean en doutait.

\- Adieu Sammy.

Et putain que ces mots sonnaient mal, sonnaient tristes, sonnaient faux. Et pourtant ils étaient dits, ils étaient lancés et Dean ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, ils ne pouvaient plus les rattraper et les effacer.

Maintenant il devait avancer, sans son frère. Avec Castiel.

Il devait continuer.

Essayer d'être heureux.

Un pas après l'autre.

_Adieu Sammy. _

Fin.

L'autatrice : je me suis brisée le cœur avec cette fic, en l'écrivant et en la relisant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée horrible, mais je l'ai eu et voilà. Sam étant mon personnage préféré de toute la série complète (sur les dix saisons c'est toujours lui que j'aime le plus), ça me tue de l'avoir tué. Mais quand j'ai une idée qui ne veut pas me lâcher il faut que je l'écrive et voilà ce que ça donne. J'espère vous avoir touché un minimum (et que Dean va pas venir se venger une nuit).

Pour la maladie, je suis restée floue exprès pour avoir plus de libertés (puisque chaque maladie dégénérative a ses symptômes et la plupart sont génétiques en plus, comme je voulais pouvoir faire un peu souffrir Sam comme je le voulais…) mais dans mon esprit il s'agissait de la maladie de Gorham-Stout, une maladie hyper rare où les os sont attaqués et disparaissent (d'où Cas parle d'os à un moment). Bref ce n'est qu'un détail technique, mais je le précise au cas où ça vous intéresserait (en fait tout le monde s'en fiche parce que ça change rien).

Ce que j'ai adoré écrire dans cette fic c'était surtout la relation de proximité des deux frères, je dois l'avoir déjà dis 150 fois mais c'est ma relation favorite de la série, encore plus que le Destiel. (Je parle bien de leur relation entre frères hein, pas du wincest (me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis)). Bref, ils sont donc hyper proches dans cette fic et c'était hyper agréable et déchirant à écrire en même temps.

Et maintenant, j'arrête de blablater.

N'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review (même si c'est pour m'insulter, j'ai l'habitude ahaha).


End file.
